Just a Girl
by divenire
Summary: College AU. After the women's soccer team humiliatingly gets cut at Trost University, Mikasa joins their rival school's team as her brother Eren to prove that girls can play just as well as boys. What she didn't sign up for, however, was falling in love with her roommate, Levi Ackerman...who is clueless as ever about Mikasa's true identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope, SnK not mine. Nor is She's the Man. Nor Twelfth Night. None of it!

 **Chapter One**

_"What. Did. You. Say."_

A dangerous black aura emitted from Mikasa's entire body, elevating the already thick tension on the soccer field. Jean nervously gulped and felt goosebumps instantaneously rise on his arms. Ever since they'd started dating two years ago, he'd always known that his girlfriend had a bad temper…but he'd never quite seen her rage escalate like _this_ before. His honey-colored eyes flickered frantically back and forth between Mikasa and his coach, willing for a way that the two scariest people he'd ever met in his life wouldn't murder each other, or worse, turn their fury onto him. This was going to be a doozy.

"I _said_ , the women's soccer team is cut this year." Coach Keith Shadis towered a good 14 inches over Mikasa, his intimidating presence enough to reduce any normal, sane human being into a useless, whimpering wuss—but Mikasa Ackerman was not a normal person. Nor sane, when her temper was stoked. Her steel grey eyes flashed with menacing fury, and Jean knew at the moment, nothing could quell her, not even the University of Trost's women's soccer team and her very best friends standing behind her.

 _"Why."_ Mikasa growled through her teeth.

"Because, Ackerman, everyone knows that women's sports just aren't as popular as men's sports. The athletic department has budget cuts this year, and frankly, your team didn't bring in enough revenue last season with your lackluster games."

 _That was literally the worst thing you could have said, Coach._ Jean thought nervously, sweat drops forming at his brow. _Mikasa's only the fiercest feminist this generation's ever seen—_

His girlfriend seethed and pulled her arm back, ready to deck Shadis square in the jaw before Krista bravely chimed in.

"In that case, sir, we'd like to join the men's team."

All the members of UoT men's soccer team besides Jean instantly burst out in stifled laughter. Even Bertholt's mouth curled up in amusement, and only Reiner was sniggering loudly without restraint or fear.

" _YOU?_ Join the men's team?!" Shadis let out an impetuous bark of laughter. "Listen, Barbie, your little four-foot-nothing self may be able to keep up with the rest of you girls in the women's league, but on the men's league, you won't even survive one second. Soccer is a man's sport. Now go braid each others' hair or whatever it is you ladies do before I throw your asses off with just my pinky."

" _YOU GODDAMN BALD SON OF A BITCH! I'LL PLUCK YOUR GOATEE OFF!"_ Mikasa looked positively ready to pounce and maul Shadis's face at having just insulted Krista, but Sasha stepped in and held her back.

"Jean, tell him!" Mikasa turned her attention to him, who was standing silently by the whole time. "You're the captain! Tell him that we can be just as good as you guys!"

Jean's throat instantly dried up. Oh how he'd wanted to suddenly turn into a vapid blob of jello, but Mikasa's eyes were laser-focused on him. Behind her pure, unadulterated wrath, he could see her silently pleading him to be on her side. Defend her talent. Be a good boyfriend.

"Ah…well…you know, I hear Mina's looking for some new girls to join her lacrosse team…maybe you guys could try out?"

He wanted to kick himself even as the words came out. Mikasa's angry facade faltered, and for a split second, he saw hurt and disappointment flash behind her eyes.

Jean loved his girlfriend, yes, but soccer was _everything_ to him. It was his entire future. He and his teammates had been training all summer and their hard work had paid off; UoT was predicted to win the College Cup this year. He didn't doubt that Mikasa could hold her own on his team, but her friends…well, he wasn't quite convinced. If Coach Shadis let any girls onto their roster—they'd definitely blow their chance at winning the cup, and as the captain, he couldn't do that. Not to his team.

"You're the one who told me last night that I was better than all the guys on your team! Are you denying that now?! Jean, tell them the truth!" Mikasa demanded hysterically.

"Stop…stop saying nonsense, babe! I never said that! And besides, you know it's science that girls…girls are just physically weaker than guys, and…soccer _is_ a contact sport. I just…I just don't want to see you get hurt." Jean finished lamely.

"…"

 _CRAAAAAAAACK._

Mikasa's fist smashed into Jean's jaw with the most powerful hook she had ever released. Blood splattered all over the field as he crumpled in pain.

"YOU, MISOGYNISTIC, CHAUVINISTIC PIECE OF FUCK! YOU'RE SUCH A GODDAMN LIAR! TELL THEM THE TRUTH! TELL THEM EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID TO ME LAST NIGHT, YOU ASSHOLE…" she cocked her fist back again, ready to clobber Jean once more…

"ACKERMAN, GET OFF MY FIELD! NOW! BEFORE I CALL IN CAMPUS SECURITY!" Shadis was now seething in rage, spit flying everywhere as he loomed over Mikasa.

"Come on, Mika, they're not worth it. Let's just leave. We'll figure this out later" Sasha put her arms around Mikasa's shoulders and gingerly led her off the field, Ymir, Krista, and Annie trailing behind.

"FUCK YOU, SHADIS, AND FUCK YOU, JEAN!" Mikasa continued screaming profanities back at the guys on the soccer field, drawing increasing attention to curious bystanders. "DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BY TO GET YOUR SHIT, BECAUSE I'M BURNING. ALL. OF. IT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

* * *

Coach Keith Shadis watched the defeated girls retreat off the field. He had to admit that Mikasa Ackerman was quite a talented soccer player, but did she really think she could hold her own on a men's soccer team? It was the most absurd thing he'd heard all year. Shadis's lips curled up into a rare half-smile. He was about to tell Reiner and Connie to take Jean to the hospital when he noticed that one of the girls stopped in her tracks.

Annie Leonhardt, who hadn't uttered a single word throughout the whole conflict, turned around and faced him, soccer ball in hand and her clear, blue eyes emotionless as always. Shadis absently recalled that she was the striker on their team.

 _Ha, that little pipsqueak, striker? She's so fragile, even any of the guys on second string could trample her flat in mere seconds…_

In his musing, he didn't notice that the fragile little pipsqueak had kicked the ball towards him. With pinpoint accuracy and blinding force, it hurled through the air and smacked straight into Shadis's face with a satisfying _crunch._ Shadis let out a loud, aggravated howl and dropped to his knees in pain, hands clutching his rapidly swelling face.

Annie smirked.

* * *

 **A/N:** HIIIIIII GUYS! *vigorous wave* So, I'm Elle, an avid closet reader for 12 years and this is literally my first attempt at fanfiction. Ever. I recently hopped onto the LevixMikasa train and woefully realized that our wonderful ship isn't all that popular...so I decided to try my hand at contributing some content to the fandom.

This fic is going to be loosely based off She's the Man, one of my all-time favorite chick flick/guilty pleasure. There's no better ship, I feel, than Levi and Mikasa to pull this off...so...hilarity to ensue! I know there's no mention of Levi yet...but he'll come soon enough, I promise!

Hope it's off to a good start! Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _"Fucking hell…who does that horse face think he is…I could kick his bony ass any day!"_ Mikasa angrily flung Jean's old Trost University Titans hoodie into a cardboard box that was already overflowing with photos, clothing, and a random assortment of mementos that she'd accumulated from their relationship over the past two years.

Sasha nervously peeked at Krista, mouthing silently to her, _"What do we do?_ " Krista shrugged her petite little shoulders worriedly in response as they continued to watch Mikasa storm about the apartment muttering expletives underneath her breath. Ever since the explosive powwow on the field and her breakup with Jean, Mikasa's fiery volatility had simmered down into a cold, deadly rage.

Sasha was at a loss at how to comfort their fuming friend. Her heart broke for Mikasa—first their soccer team got cut, then Jean humiliated her in front in public. Mikasa's indignation may have seemed drastically way out of proportion to an onlooker—but Sasha knew how much soccer meant to her. The other girls on the team weren't quite as invested in the game—Krista joined to impress her parents, and Ymir joined because of Krista. Annie…well, who knew why Annie joined, but the girl was self-sufficient to a fault. No one ever knew what she did…or where she even was right now, for that matter. And Sasha herself only played because it was a lighthearted, fun activity to release endorphins. Endorphins made her happy. And she liked feeling happy.

But Mikasa—she loved the game. Lived for it. Played since she was a little girl, was scouted by UoT for her talents and received a full-ride scholarship. It wasn't just a sport, it was her _identity._

"Maybe…maybe we can try to talk to Shadis again? Or I could try to convince Connie to help." Sasha suggested meekly. But even she had to admit it was a lame, empty solution.

Mikasa paused from her rampant purging and sat next to the girls. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate you trying to help—but right now, it doesn't really seem like there's much we can do to get the team sponsored by the time school starts again. It's just so… _sudden,_ and I don't really think trying to appeal to Shadis is going to get us very far. It just isn't _fair."_

The girls sat together in defeated silence for a while, trying to brainstorm possible solutions. A few minutes later, they were jarred out of their musing by the front door swinging wide open.

Mikasa's adoptive brother Eren breezed through the doorway, towing a large suitcase behind him. "Heya, Mikasa! Oh, you're all here too…hi, Sasha, Lesbians." he nodded to Krista and Ymir. "Um, wow…what the hell happened here?"

It looked as if a tornado had passed through the entire apartment. Drawers were pulled out of their tracks, cabinets hung open, and random objects littered the living room floor.

"Purging the apartment of horse manure. Jean and I broke up."

"Wait, _what?!"_ Eren quickly scrambled to kneel in front of Mikasa. "Since when?! And why?!"

"Since I realized he's a sexist asshat. Shadis cut the women's soccer team, and Jean called me a liar in front of everyone." She quickly relayed the story to him.

"Wow, that's…that's horrible, I'm sorry." Eren gave Mikasa an affectionate hug and kissed her hair. "That seriously sucks. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm kind of glad you broke up with Jean? I always thought he was a little shit."

Mikasa pulled back. "Yeah, well, I was bound to break up with him sooner or later; I think everyone saw it coming. But relationship drama aside, now I have to figure out a way to get Shadis to reinstate the team. Or at least let us try out for the guy's team."

"You'll find a way, I know it! You always kick ass and nothing ever stops you!" Eren grinned at her, optimism exuding from his brilliant smile and Mikasa couldn't help but regain a little bit of hope. Eren's presence and indomitable spirit always comforted her.

"Thanks Eren, that means a lot. I'm so sorry to bombard you with such stupid things. Anyway, how are you? Have you eaten yet? I feel like I haven't seen you around all summer…" her gaze faltered to the suitcase by the door. "Wait, where are you going…?"

"Ah, Mikasa…I should have told you earlier, but I'm here just to pick my passport up. I'm going to Ecuador with Armin for two months! I actually should be leaving now; our plane departs in an hour!"

Mikasa blanched.

" _WHAT?!_ Eren, your classes start NEXT WEEK! You can't just _leave,_ you literally got expelled for academic failure at UoT last semester; it's a miracle Sina U even accepted you in! What're you thinking in that thick, stupid brain of yours?!"

Eren hopped off of his knees and trotted towards his bedroom. "I'll be back before midterms, and I can just catch up on assignments then anyway! Speaking of which, can you call the university and tell them I'm sick? Just forge a doctor's note from Dad. And if you can get my syllabi for me too, that'd be great, I don't really think there's Wifi in Ecuador."

"What?! NO! Eren! You can't blow this; you made a commitment to join their track team! That's the only reason you even got into Sina; this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and you're _blowing it all to hell_!"

"And Ecuador is also a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" he called from the inside of his room.

"YOU CAN'T MISS THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES AT A NEW UNIVERSITY! EREN!"

Eren emerged with his passport in hand.

"Thanks Mikasa, you're a doll, I owe you one!" he landed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR…"

"Uh oh, Armin's calling, gotta go! Good luck with soccer, Mikasa, I'll see you when I get back!"

"EREN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

But it was too little too late. With that, Mikasa watched her foster brother slam the front door shut, gone as swiftly as he arrived, leaving a silent wave of dazed bewilderment through the apartment.

"Well, what'd you expect from an moron like him." Ymir said dryly.

"Stop it, Ymir, you're talking about her _brother"._ Krista berated.

There was no one else in the world that Mikasa adored more than her brother…but Ymir had a point. For as long as she'd known him, Eren was the kind of guy that was impulsive, brash, and rarely thought about long-term consequences. He wore his heart on his sleeve and flew by the seat of his pants. His spontaneous tendencies and constant skipping of classes led to academic expulsion his freshman year at UoT. Miraculously, however, his prowess for track and field didn't go unnoticed by Sina U, so shortly after his expulsion, they poached him on the condition that he could maintain a GPA above 2.0 and would join their track team come winter.

Damn it all to hell if Mikasa saw Eren throw his future away one more time.

"Great, as if a failed relationship _and_ my entire soccer career turning into a shit-show wasn't enough, now I have Eren playing hooky for two months to stress over…" Mikasa grumbled.

"You know, you're not responsible for the decisions he makes, Mikasa." Krista offered gently. "Eren's an adult, and sometimes, you just have to let him fail for his benefit. Otherwise, he'll always have you as a safety net, and he'll never grow up."

"That's my Krista, always so wise!" Ymir jubilantly threw her arms around her girlfriend. "She's right, Mikasa, what were you gonna do, go take his classes for him? Ha!"

Mikasa let out a frustrated groan. She knew Krista was right—Eren _had_ to grow up. Even though it was in her very nature to nurture and coddle him, they _were_ 19 now…perhaps it was time to let him spread his wings, even if that meant risking imminent failure and expulsion from yet _another_ university.

But Ymir's sarcastic words lodged in her head.

 _Go take his classes for him….?_

Mikasa's gaze drifted to the coffee table where a pile of unopened mail was haphazardly thrown. On top of the pile was a thick white envelope with a shiny green and gold monogram seal on it.

 _To: Mr. Eren Jaeger_

 _Sina University Admissions Department_

She hastily tore the seal open and rifled through the contents.

 _Orientation Day…Eren's class schedule…residential housing move-in dates…_

Mikasa greedily scanned the documents, eyes widening in excitement and a devious smile slowly forming on her face.

"I don't like the way she's reading that letter…she's definitely up to no good…" Sasha muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Ymir and Krista.

Mikasa slammed the letter down on the table and looked at her best friends square in the eyes. "You guys…" she paused dramatically. "…I'm going to enroll at Sina U as Eren."

"…"

"…"

"…THE FUCK, MIKASA?!" Ymir bellowed.

"Lie down, Mikasa, I think you took too many soccer balls to the head…" Krista started rubbing soothing circles on Mikasa's back.

"God, this whole day has made you crazy!" Sasha began babbling, "Okay, baby girl, we're going to get you some ice cream, blow off some steam at the gym, knock you out with Nyquil, and by tomorrow, you're gonna forget about this whole thing…heh…heh…heh…" the poor girl was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"No, I'm serious. Listen to me." Mikasa nodded resolutely. "I'm going to Sina next week as Eren. I'm going to get on their damn soccer team, and I'm going to become a Scout. And…in two months…I'm going to _obliterate_ Jean and the rest of the stupid Titans at the first game of the season. I'm going to stick it to those stupid sexist trash bags, and they'll have no choice but to admit that I'm better than them and let me on their team."

The rest of the girls looked unconvinced.

"You've gotta be fuckin' with us…" Ymir said with a stupefied expression.

"Yeah, Mika, I gotta say this isn't your sharpest idea…" Krista offered.

"What are you gonna do about, you know… _school?!_ And your tits, and your hips, and hair all that…girly stuff… _"_ Sasha cried out, gesturing to Mikasa's very obviously feminine figure.

"Listen…this is the _only_ way, don't you see?! I can help Eren from flunking again _and_ prove a point to those damn boys at the same time! It's just like adding on another major; nothing I can't handle! And I'll just commute in between campuses!"

The girls mulled over her logic in awed contemplation. Mikasa _was_ a star student. She had a 4.3 GPA and was slated to graduate in three years instead of four, so she _could_ academically let loose if she wanted to. Her natural aptitude in the classroom wasn't confined to just her Kinesiology major; she excelled in any subject she'd ever attempted to study.

"I'll just drop my current course load to 12 credits this semester and rearrange my schedule to fit around Eren's!" Mikasa continued. "I'm good at self-studying, and all I'll really have to do is show up for midterm exams! As for Eren's business courses…I mean, regardless of what I do, it'll still be better than Eren not even showing up for class, right?" Mikasa paused, watching her friends intently for any sign of support.

" _HA! HAHAHA_!" Ymir suddenly burst out in boisterous laughter. "God, you really are a crazy bitch. Okay, if you want to fuck yourself over, be my guest. At least it will be entertaining to watch. Hell, I'm in!"

"Thank you, Ymir. Sasha? Krista? Will you help me?"

Sasha was torn. It was an absurd plan, but hell, Mikasa could do anything once she set her mind to it. "You said you'd only do this for two months, right? Until the first game against Trost? And then you'll come back?"

Mikasa nodded.

"God, girl. Okay, but you're gonna owe me a _lot_ of cheeseburgers when it's all over…fine, I'll help you, you complete lunatic. Krista? What about you?"

The pretty little blonde sighed. "Well, someone's gotta give Mikasa convincing makeover, right? You pretty much can't do this without me…"

Mikasa beamed at her very best friends. "Thanks, everyone. I can't wait to see the look on Jean's face when he realizes he got his ass kicked by a girl; it's going to be so worth it. And we're going to get our team back. Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

The girls huddled together excitedly to draft up a plan of action.

Operation Turn Mikasa Ackerman into Eren Jaeger 2.0 was a go.

* * *

 **A/N:** HEY THERE! Thanks for the reviews last chapter; I really appreciate it :) Please, please, please do drop me a note and let me know what you think! Again, FIRST TIME NOOBIE-BOOBIE writer over here...so reviews bolster my confidence and keep me motivated! I'm also open to plot suggestions. What did you guys like or dislike? What would you like to see more of?

Also...I'm aware that Annie is basically nonexistent in this chapter. I admit I love her to pieces, but I just can't seem to get in her head and be able to write a good Annie voice. In this AU, I see her as a self-sufficient, lone-wolf type of friend...like, she'll be there for you if she _really_ has to, but she won't put up with prolonged interaction or stupid shit. Hence her being absent from the girls' dumb shenanigans. With that said, I'm not sure she'll really even be in this story at all.

Have a good weekend, lovebugs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hold…still…stop squirming!" Sasha violently tugged the bindings around Mikasa's ribcage as tightly as possible in an attempt to evenly distribute the mass of her breasts around her chest. The skin of Mikasa's torso was turning red and angry from all the continued chafing.

"I can't help it, you're literally crushing my lungs!" Mikasa heaved, clutching the edge of the kitchen table with whitening knuckles.

"Wow, you have fantastic tits, Mikasa." Ymir lazily poked one with her finger. "How come you've never let me see them before?"

"OH MY GOD, Ymir, go make yourself useful and find some clothes for her." Sasha snapped. Ymir grumbled and sauntered into Eren's room. "Okay, that's the best I can do. Krista? Come help me with Mikasa's makeover now."

Krista spread a brown wig, green contact lenses, stick-on eyebrows, and an assortment of beauty products onto the table.

"Okay, Mika, pull your hair up, let's try on the wig first. And pop these contacts in."

As Mikasa tested out her new accessories, Ymir returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Here," she grunted, throwing them at Mikasa. "Your new wardrobe."

She'd selected a forest green pocket tee, slim-fit khakis, and grey Vans slip-ons. Mikasa shimmied into Eren's clothes as Krista meticulously pinned the remaining tendrils of stubborn black hair under the brown wig. Finally, all the girls stepped back to examine the final product.

"Wow…your face is so…smooth, Mikasa. You look like…a weird, smooth, baby man." commented Sasha.

"And you're sort of lumpy. Kinda like the Pillsbury Dough Boy." Ymir prodded Mikasa's chest again.

"Yeah, if the Pillsbury Dough Boy was ready for child bearing…" Krista noted as she glanced at Mikasa's wide, feminine hips.

Mikasa looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her friends were right—she didn't make a convincing man. She had naturally feminine features—her skin was smooth and pale, her face soft and elegant. Mikasa was undoubtedly a beautiful woman, but as a man…well, she looked like a damn child. And although her body was toned and lean, her waist was trim, her hips flared out, and her breasts weren't exactly modest in size. Despite Sasha's best efforts at flattening her chest, they looked at best like soft moobs; at worst, a singular uniboob.

This was a fucking disaster.

"Okay, we need to find something baggier to hide your girl body. Mikasa, think you can survive wearing sweaters for the next two months?" Ymir deftly tossed a grey hoodie at her. The extra layer helped cover Mikasa's shape _just_ a bit more. Now, she just looked like a tall, androgynous child.

"Jesus, I have so much boob sweat, I feel like fucking Bertholt." Mikasa squirmed uncomfortably, trying to sop up her chest with Eren's shirt.

"Well, I think this is as good as you're gonna get. We'll just have to work around it," Sasha surmised. "Now, Mikasa, you need man lessons. Ymir, help her."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you've got the most mannish tendencies of us all, obviously." Sasha snapped, as Ymir let out a loud belch from the Dr. Pepper she was drinking.

"Jesus, just because I prefer looking at boobs over dicks doesn't mean I'm a dude. Okay, let's see…channel your inner man, Mikasa. Maybe…think of Reiner. Just try to act like Reiner."

Mikasa furrowed her brows, crossed her arms, and widened her stance, trying to look down her nose intimidatingly at the ground.

"Ew, no, you're not big enough to pull that off, you look like you have a Napoleon complex. Quit swaying your hips when you walk. Be confident. Swing your shoulders more. Elbows and chin out. You're supposed to be a man, not a fucking Neanderthal. Lower your voice. Quit fidgeting. And puff your chest out…"

As Mikasa valiantly tried to assume all the suggestions her friends were throwing at her to enhance her new identity, she realized that this Eren transformation was proving to be a lot harder than she initially expected.

It was going to be a _long_ two months.

* * *

Five days later, Ymir's purple Kia Sorento was parked outside of Stohess Hall, Mikasa's soon-to-be new home at Sina University.

"GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN CAR!" Ymir leaned over the console and attempted to open the passenger door to push Mikasa out, but Mikasa swatted her hands away and clutched on the roof handle for dear life.

"No! You can't make me! Drive me back home, now!" Mikasa wheezed, her green eyes widening in terror.

Ymir grit her teeth, her temper flaring.

"I did NOT waste my fucking time teaching you to be a fucking man who lost his fucking balls! You're a motherfuckin' badass dude and you are going to get out of the car and make me damn proud! And quit sweating, you look like a nervous wreck."

"I _am_ a nervous wreck!"

"Oh, cry me a river, you brought this upon yourself. You got your laptop?"

"Check."

"Extra underwear?"

"Check."

"Class schedule? Dormitory info? Campus map?"

"Check, check, check."

"Well, then, you're set, Jaeger. Now get the hell outta here."

From the backseat, Krista gently placed her hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "Mika, you got this. You're the smartest, strongest, and bravest girl we know."

"Yeah," Sasha said sympathetically. "Just survive this week and we'll pick you up on Saturday for a girls' night out. We can celebrate and you can let your hair loose and your boobs down."

Mikasa sighed. "You're right, thanks everyone. I guess I should go now. Well, I'll keep you updated…wish me luck." Inhaling deeply to calm her nerves, she opened the car door and stepped out into the energetic crowd of bustling college students moving into the dormitories.

Inside the car, the girls watched her retreating form disappear into the crowd, silently willing for their friend's success.

"Our baby girl…all grown up and making her way in the world…" Sasha wistfully sighed. "Ymir, let's head back before traffic gets bad." She reached into her jacket pocket and felt something fuzzy…

"MIKA, YOU FORGOT YOUR SPARE EYEBROWS!"

* * *

Levi gave the window one last polish and leaned back onto this heels, nodding in satisfaction at his handiwork. Every last inch of his dorm room, including his new roommates' side, had been meticulously disinfected and scrubbed spotless. Proud of his work, Levi peeled off his rubber gloves and began setting up his desk.

He hated living in the dormitories, but as a college athlete, the university offered a generous stipend if he lived in the dorms that he just couldn't refuse. As long as his new roommate wasn't as filthy as Hanji, he supposed it would be better than his living situation last year. Living with Hanji was a fucking nightmare.

Levi began looking over his schedule. Muscle Physiology and Exercise Endocrinology on Tuesday and Thursday mornings; Research Methods, Lab, and his Senior Thesis on Mondays and Wednesdays. It was a bearable course load, but with soccer games, daily practice, and his personal workouts—it left little time for much else.

 _THUD._

The door banged open, and Levi glanced to see who the intruder was.

He ( _he?)_ looked like a freshman student, seemingly out of breath, nervous, and sweaty. A large grey duffel bag hung from his shoulder, his left hand dragged a rolling suitcase behind him, and his right arm balanced a laundry hamper with a soccer ball perched atop.

"Hi," he gasped, "I'm Eren Jaeger. You're Levi, right? I think I'm your new roommate."

Levi nodded slowly. "Your side is over there. Take off your shoes, don't leave your shit laying around, and don't bring any dirty people in here." He returned to his prior engagement.

"Oh…okay…thanks." his roommate dropped the duffel bag onto the bed and flopped down. "Hey, these rooms are pretty sweet, huh?"

Levi grunted in response. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Oh, question, do you know where the soccer fields are? It says here that tryouts are in 20 minutes."

Levi paused from his work, his interest slightly piquing. " You play?"

Eren sat up on the bed proudly. "That's right! Been playing the game since I could walk! Got scouted by universities all over the nation, too. I play all positions, but lately, I've been playing goalie!"

Levi narrowed his eyes and scrutinized him. Eren was a weird-looking guy…his skin was eerily pale and smooth, he had a round softness to him that made him look prepubescent, but his eyebrows were bushy and masculine and could give Erwin a run for his money. From what Levi could tell under Eren's baggy clothes, he looked like a doughy pear. Simply put, he didn't have the hard build of a soccer player.

"…Right." Levi said, unconvinced. "The field's on the north side of campus. I'm leaving in 10 minutes, so you can come along. Don't make me late."

Eren's eyes widened in excitement. "You play the beautiful game, too, bro?"

"Been on the team for three years. Center forward."

"Wow, really? So sick, man! Okay, let me change first, and then you can tell me all about the team!" Eren disappeared into the bathroom.

From first impressions, Levi deduced that his new roommate was a _really_ weird guy. He looked like a fucking middle school kid, talked like a wannabe skater, and had seriously questionable taste in fashion. Who the hell wore a hoodie in 80-degree weather? Levi just hoped he wasn't as weird as Hanji…

 _"Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me!_

 _Well don't let me out of your sight…_

 _Oh I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_

 _So don't let me have any rights!"_

Eren's cell phone was buzzing on his bed where he left it, blasting No Doubt's obnoxiously poppish, girl-power anthem at full volume. Quirking a brow, Levi leaned over to glance at the screen.

 _Incoming Call: Eren Jaeger_

 _"The fuck…?"_ Levi thought.

His new roommate dashed out of the bathroom and quickly snatched his phone off the bed. Levi eyed him suspiciously.

"Heh…heh…heh!" Eren nervously laughed and silenced his phone. "Sorry about that. I uh…have a really big crush on Gwen Stefani. She's got really nice boobs…and great…hair." Eren finished lamely.

Levi narrowed his eyes dubiously. What normal male college student had the hots for a celebrity nearly thirty years his senior? He was _definitely_ weirder than that shitty four-eyes.

"Why were you getting a call from yourself?"

"Oh, um…that's just my kid sister…Armin…she thinks it's funny to switch around all the contacts in my phone."

"Your sister's name is Armin…? What the hell were your parents—never mind, we're leaving now. Keep up."

Beaming with overt excitement, Eren eagerly leapt off his bed and followed him obediently, babbling about favorite soccer players and drills.

 _"He may look like a fucking weird 8th grade kid, but this brat really is passionate about soccer, I'll give him that."_ Levi thought as they headed to the soccer field. He had to admit—it'd been a while since he met anyone who was half as enamored with soccer as Jaeger. Levi's curiosity to see him play was piquing—was Eren as talented as he claimed to be, or was he just all talk?

Either way, it was bound to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy shit, thanks for all the follows and kind reviews the last chapter, guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've been traveling out of the country recently. I'll try to make sure the next one won't take another zillion years to come out, but no guarantees! Really appreciate all the support, though.

I realize that Mikasa seems wildly out of character in this story, but I think it's partially because I'm portraying her as irrationally passionate about soccer, and partially because she's trying so hard to be a stereotypical guy that she ends up seriously overcompensating. Hopefully it doesn't bother you guys too much.

Please drop a note and let me know what you liked, didn't like, or what you'd like to see! I really do take suggestions/criticisms seriously :)

Till next time, lovelies!


End file.
